


What do a moose, a squirrel, and an owl have in common? You.

by Deanutbutterandjelly



Series: y/n's adventures with the winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, School Uniform, Smut, Subway, Vaginal Sex, modern day AU, train, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanutbutterandjelly/pseuds/Deanutbutterandjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to school with Sam, Dean and Castiel. Little do you know, they all harbour giant crushes on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do a moose, a squirrel, and an owl have in common? You.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural, but the plot is mine.

"In the end, Marie Antoinette was beheaded along with her husband and children." You stepped onto the C subway train along with your friends, who were only half listening to your summary of Marie Antoinettes life.

"Wow", there's no way I'll remember all that for the test tomorrow!" Your friend Dean exclaimed exsasperatedly, while running his hands through his gelled hair. You smiled and laughed, "If I could memorize everything you have to study, AS WELL AS my material, you can do this."

Though you were four years younger, you occasionally helped Dean study, as he had a difficult time paying attention in class, and both your parents were teachers.

Dean stuck his tongue out at you as his boyfriend Cas spoke up, "I can help you memorize history Dean, and don't worry about forgetting anything before the test," Cas stepped closer to Dean and ran his finger down Deans chest, "I can be very persistent." Dean gulped as you and Deans younger brother, Sam, burst out in laughter.

You and Sam had known each other since kindergarten. You had been in the same class, and had been the first two children to read. Throughout your lives, you became closer, and often helped each other study. As you became older you developed a crush on Sam, though never dared to tell him.

BEEP BEEP The subway doors started closing and throngs of other students pushed into the car. You yelped as people trod on your feet, the flow on oncoming people pushing you and Sam away from Cas and Dean, and into a corner of the car. The car started suddenly into movement, jostling you around.

You tried to grasp the handlebar above you, but you were to short to reach. You felt yourself falling forwards, and you closed your eyes. Suddenly, a strong arm grasped around your waist. You opened your eyes and saw Sam, holding you against his chest.

You felt the muscles in his arms shift under the material of his school uniform, and you wondered when he had become so muscular. He smiled reassuringly at you, and you smiled back. You closed your eyes and focused on the heat radiating off of his stomach onto your back, leaning your head against his stomach. Your thoughts started to wander to daydreams about Sam bending you over and fucking you hard against a desk and your let out a small sigh.

All of a sudden, you felt a hand on your butt. You stiffened and turned your head, only to see Sam's hand resting on your rear. You wondered if he realized what he was doing, but when you looked at his face, you only saw an innocent expression reading the posters on the walls of the car. You turned back and continued enjoying having his body pressed against yours.The hand started caressing your butt, and you felt yourself becoming excited.

Sam was.... he was touching you, and it felt delicious. His large warm hands explored your bottom, massaging the muscles there and turning you on profusely. You almost moaned when you felt his hand dip under the material of your short uniform skirt. He started running his fingers along the seams of your panties and you melted against him.

He lowered his head and whispered breathily in your ear, "Is this okay?" You nodded your head slightly and stared straight forwards, not daring to face him. His finger slowly tucked into the hem of your panties, and he pulled them down to your thighs in one fluid movement.You were glad you were wearing a skirt, so that nobody else could see what he was doing to you, or how wet you were.

Sam's hand lingered on your panties, his fingers rubbing the fabric to feel the wetness of it. You could practically feel him grinning as he trailed his fingers up your thighs, giving you shivers. You were shaking when he finally has traced his fingers all the way up your legs. He softly slipped his fingers into your folds, and you wanted to scream ,"MORE!"

Even though you were begging for him to move his fingers inside you, his hand remained still. You stood in confusion, head ever most inclined towards him in uncertainty. "Well," he whispered, "are you just gonna stand there?"

You blushed as you realized what he wanted. Slowly, you thrust your hips back against his hand, feeling him fingers travel deeper inside of you. You whined quietly and helt Sams body stiffen in pleasure at your sounds. You kept thrusting slowly against him, fingerfucking yourself on his hand. He started breathing heavily and you felt something harden against your back. You gasped. He was HUGE. You knew what he wanted, but didn't know if you could do it without screaming out in pleasure.

NEXT STOP, IN TWO MINUTES The conductors voice filled the crammed car. Sams hand left your pussy and you heard a distinct zipping sound. Your throat tightened as the head of his dick touched your folds. He hesitated, and you nodded, your body begging for more. He thrust into you, and you both gasped when his dick slid all the way into your body.

You felt the blood in his member pulsate inside of you and you felt light headed. The subway cars doors opened and Sam pulled you closer to him. You closed your eyes and heard people leaving the car, as well as stepping into it.

As the car started moving again, Sam started slowly thrusting his hips against yours, the babble of other people covering the quiet slapping noise your bodies made. Sams hand that wasn't grounding the two of you snaked under your loose uniform t-shirt. His sizeable hands caressed the bottom of your breasts and hoisted up your bra. The cold subway air chilled your nipples, erecting them.

Two of his fingers found your left nipple and started tweaking the hardened flesh. You whined in pleasure and froze as the man standing next to you gave you a sidewards stare before turning his attention back to his newspaper.

"You'll have to be quieter, that is if you don't want to be exposed." Sam grunted into your hair, continuously snapping his hips against yours. You squirmed in excitement, and felt Sam shudder. "So close.... Yeah Y/N so good for me......" You closed your eyes and felt your oncoming orgasm hit you.

* * *

 

"Y/N?" You heard Sams voice. You opened your eyes and found yourself staring into Sams hazel eyes. "I think you may have fallen asleep for a bit there." He smiled at you boyishly and you reddened realizing that it was all a dream. "This is our stop."


End file.
